talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Zadra
Zadra is a major character of 3Below. She is the lieutenant of the Taylon Phalanx, briefly the commander of General Morando's army, the leader of the Resistance, and the second guardian of Aja and Krel Tarron. History Backstory When Aja and Krel were children, Zadra would tell them stories about other live beings on different planets and how vast the universe really is. 3Below (Part One) Morando's Coup On the day of Prince Krel and Princess Aja's coronation, in which the latter was absent, General Morando enacted a coup d'etat. As Morando managed to penetrate the palace defense with ease, Zadra suspected that there was a traitor aiding him. Zadra stood to protect the Great House Tarron when Morando invaded the palace and was helpless as King Fialkov and Queen Coranda were cut down, leaving their life cores to be salvaged. Zadra stayed behind to hold off Morando as Varvatos Vex escorted the royals to the Mothership, sacrificing her own life. Allying with the Resistance Zadra was subsequently captured and later woke up in an infirmary, with Morando looming over her. The traitorous general demanded her allegiance, promising her command of his army. Zadra knew that he only wanted her to ensure his soldiers stay in line. Morando further taunted that his bounty hunters would soon find and terminate the royals and that there was no hope, which caused her distress. He proceeded to subject her to torture via red light, giving her an ultimatum to kneel or die, which her doctor turned off as soon as he left the room. Later on, the doctor, introducing herself as Izita, helped free Zadra, revealing herself to be part of a resistance opposing Morando and helping to restore House Tarron to the throne. Furthermore, she mentioned that Aja saved her daughter during Morando's attack and thus is forever indebted to the Royals. Zadra was escorted to a waiting vehicle to take her outside the capital, but Zadra, believing she could best aid the resistance from the inside, insisted on remaining behind. Izita then provided her with a ring that would signify her allegiance to the resistance. Thus, Zadra feigned allegiance to Morando and stood by his side as he publicly addressed the planet. Even as a resistance fighter is subdued in a futile attack on Morando, Zadra briefly held up her resistance ring in view of the cameras so the resistance, including Izita, would know she's on their side. Identifying the Traitor Zadra subsequently infiltrated a robotic blank factory to extract intel from one of the blanks. Unfortunately, her target spotted her, forcing Zadra to grab and try to silence it before it could alert Morando, who was inspecting the facility. Though Izita instructed her to remove the unit's memory core, she is forced to rip off its head and flee before she could be discovered. She delivered the head to Izita, who was able to tap into its memory, revealing the traitor was, in fact, Varvatos Vex, much to her shock and dismay. Desiring to warn the royals, Zadra attempted to get in contact with them only for her call to be received by Vex. She demanded to know where Aja and Krel were but Vex insisted this was an insecure transmission and swore on his life that the heirs were safe. Incensed, Zadra called him out for his betrayal and threatened to make his death slow, painful and without glory if any harm were to come to his charges. Though Vex crushed his communicator, Zadra had kept him talking long enough for Izita to trace the call to a planet called Earth. The Rise of Omen Zadra was later present for Morando's presentation of a fully weaponized blank, Omen, which demonstrated its immense power by firing a power laser right through the building, forcing Zadra to tackle Loth Saborian to the floor. Arriving on Earth After informing Izita of Omen, the pair decide to travel to Earth to by stealing a Taylon-Stryker. But when she attempted to bluff the hanger guards, they reveal that Omen was being stationed there. The blank quickly identified Zadra's resistance ring and immediately attacked. Deciding to reveal her allegiance, Zadra quickly dispatched the guards and led Omen on a chase through the city before Izita showed up in a Stryker, urging her to find the royals while she held off Omen. Upon arriving on Earth, she made first contact with a cow and assumed it to be a citizen and asked for directions to the royals; when it failed to respond, she set off to find them on her own, unaware that Omen had hitched a ride on her ship. Managing to locate the Mothership and getting past its sensors with her knowledge of Vex's defense codes and confronted him for his betrayal. Vex insisted he be allowed to explain, Zadra contemptuously declared he could explain with his dying breath. Vex held back from fighting her before reverting from his human form to his Akiridion form and overpowered her. Zadra retorted that even in his true form, she wouldn't recognize what he had become. When Aja and Krel found out, they at first, considered executing him, but then realizes that the best they can do is have Vex live in exile on Earth since he actually wants to be killed. After changing Vex back to human form, Zadra kicked him out of the Mothership. The Eternal Night War 3Below (Part Two) Confronting Magmatron Two weeks following the Eternal Night War, Zadra tried to contact the Resistance but the damage Omen inflicted on the Mothership caused Mother to repeatedly reboot. When Aja and Krel came to check in on her progress after a failed attempt to move the Mothership, Mother impulsively started playing Vex's logs. Though Aja missed him, Zadra and Krel don't share her sentiments. Zadra then proceeded to go on patrol and ordered Tarrons to remain inside. Though Aja protested they need to see their friends, Zadra retorted that they couldn't realistically expect their human friends to protect them. Furthermore, she labelled Earthlings as rude and lacking proper hygiene, recalling a mask furry creature scavenging their garbage; Krel asked if she was describing racoon. Later that night, Zadra spotted a light in the distance and left to investigate, allowing Aja to sneak out of the house to meet with Steve to search for Vex. Zadra is later found caught in one of Eli and Toby's traps, which tipped the Tarrons, Creepslayerz and Trollhunter to her location. She admitted that she got caught for desiring the Nougat Nummy they left as bait. She then scolded her charges for disobeying her orders before they are attacked by a Cindorite, Magmatron. As the Tarrons battled the Cindorite, Eli quickly set Zadra free. She then had the humans reset the trap to use on Magmatron, allowing Aja to interrogate him about Vex's whereabouts, learning that Zeron Alpha captured him during the Eternal Night. Magmatron then freed himself and attempted to reclaim him hammers, so Zadra tells everyone to keep him from his weapon. Toby soon realized Magmatron's weakness was water and threw his warhammer at a pipe, causing a spray of water that weakened Magmatron, before everyone released his weapons to destroy him. As the humans celebrated, Krel apologized to Zadra for sneaking out and nearly getting killed again. Zadra apologized in turn, admitting that if the royals hadn't left the ship, she might've been killed, as well as that the humans could be their allies and friends. After using Magmatron's hammer to lift the Mothership back to its original crash site, Zadra inspected a package Momblack received. Finding a pair of red boots Mother accidentally ordered, Zadra took a quick liking to them and took them. Varvatos' Return Physical Appearance Zadra is tall, slender, has three fingers, and spiky electric blue hair. She has blue linings over her face that resemble eyebrows and wears an Akiridion jumpsuit. She also wears a ring on her fingers, symbolizing her allegiance to the resistance. After accidentally buying a pair of red human boots in the beginning of Part Two, they became part of her appearance (despite having no feet whatsoever). Personality As the lieutenant of House Tarron's army, Zadra is a responsible, respectful, and honorable Akiridion warrior. She is very protective and loyal towards the children of the king and queen and wishes to protect them from the threats of Morando. Zadra wants to do what's best for Akiridion-5, staying behind to reconnaissance Morando's plans for the resistance who are fighting for freedom and House Tarron. However, as shown in "Last Night on Earth" and "Mother's Day", she appears to only care about Akiridion-5, and not so much for the innocent Earth citizens, thus giving off an impression of being a bit selfish, even though Aja's care for the Earth citizens landed them in trouble at both occasions. She appears to speak with an Irish accent. When she discovers that Vex was the traitor who helped Morando attack House Tarron, she becomes more hostile towards him and plans on executing him for his misdeeds. However, she seemed touched when he sends them a message, apologizing to the children for his wrongdoings. In Part Two, she shows an overprotective side to the royals, similar to Vex's, but later accepts that the children can protect themselves every once in a while. She even admits that their human friends are not as weak or incompetent as she first thought. Though she still holds a grudge against Varvatos for his past actions and was clearly spiteful towards him, she still begrudgingly allows him to stay and eventually makes amends with him. Powers & Abilities Powers * Akiridion Physiology: As an Akiridion, Zadra is much stronger, durable, faster, and agile than a normal human. ** Enhanced Strength: Although Zadra is clearly stronger than an average human, she's still not as strong as Varvatos. ** Enhanced Endurance: Zadra can endure more than an average human. *** Enhanced Durability: Zadra was able to survive being defeated by several Taylon Phalanx soldiers, albeit severely weakened. *** Enhanced Stamina: Zadra can physically exert herself for long periods of time without tiring before fatigue begins to wear her down. ** Enhanced Agility: Zadra is much more agile than even Varvatos, possibly rivaling that of Aja. *** Enhanced Leaping: She was shown to be able to leap onto high rooftops with ease. ** Enhanced Speed: Zadra is faster then an average human or her own species. *** Enhanced Reflexes: Zadra reacts to attacks faster than other Akiridions, albeit rivals Aja's. ** Hypermetabolism: Zadra is an energy-based being who doesn't require organic consumption. ** Vacuum Adaption: As an Akiridion, Zadra can adapt and survive in any atmospheric environment without any aid, but a planet's gravity does still affect her. *** Oxygen Independence: Zadra does not require oxygen to live. ** Semi-Immortality: As an Akiridion, Zadra can live for hundreds of years, but is still vulnerable to being killed. Abilities * Combatant: Zadra is a true warrior, trained to protect the royals of House Tarron. She is excellent at wielding her scythe-like serrator with great dexterity and hold her own against many of Morando's forces. Although she's smarter and faster than Vex, he was still able to defeat her in direct combat, most likely due to his physical strength. Weaknesses * Physical Damage: Despite her enhanced durability, Zadra could be forced to retreat into her life core if she ever suffered too much physical damage (albeit she barely survived a horde of rogue Phalanx soldiers). * Candy: In "Moving Day", it is revealed that, despite all of her warrior training, they never prepared her for the temptations of Nougat Nummies, which got her caught inside one of Eli's traps. Eli and Toby were seemingly surprised that the Nougat Nummies actually work, as they would've thought that aliens would be smarter than to fall for bait as simple as candy. Equipment * Double-Sided Scythe: Her main weapon is programmed to be a double-sided scythe that can shoot out limitless blades. If it's spun fast enough, it can form a large shield capable of deflecting any attack. Relationships Aja and Krel Tarron As children, Zadra would often babysit and tell stories to the prince and princess about different beings on other planets and the vastness of the universe. Since getting stuck on Earth with the kids, she has become even more determined to protect them at all costs and becomes their new guardian after Vex's disappearance. Varvatos Vex Zadra became very hostile when near Vex after she found out he was the traitor. However, she was presumably touched when he chooses to sacrifice himself to stop the mothership from leaving, apologizing to the children for his misdeeds. In Part Two, she still had mixed feelings for Vex after the children rescue him from the Moon, but slowly begins to forgive him and make amends. General Morando Zadra despises Morando, even believing that he's not worthy of being king. After he threatens to make her his new commander, she does it to spy on his activities until he learns from his first Omen that she's working for the Resistance. Izita Izita is Zadra's most loyal commandant. After Zadra recovers from her injuries, Izita quickly informs her of what has happened on Akiridion-5 after Morando's coup and that a resistance has formed to bring back House Tarron. For the sake of keeping the resistance safe, Zadra stays with Morando to reconnaissance his tyrannical activities and inform Izita of anything. Izita helps Zadra track down who the traitor was (which was Varvatos) and where the royals are currently hiding. Later on, Izita assists Zadra in escaping Akiridion-5 so she could bring the royal children back. Mothership Zadra appears to have a professional relationship despite their little interactions alone. Toby Domzalski When they first met in "Moving Day", Zadra was skeptical about humans possibly protecting them, and Toby and Eli's traps against Aja and Krel ended up getting Zadra trapped, revealing her love for nougat nummies. When Toby immobilized Magmatron by realizing from Mother's unfinished sentence that his weakness is water, Zadra started to look at Toby and other humans in a different way. In "Asteroid Rage", when Toby texted Krel for asking Area 49-B for sixty cases of nougat nummies, Zadra pats Toby and smiles at each other for expressing their love for nougat nummies, even though Zadra didn't make it to Area 49-B, until right before their escape from there. In "The Fall of House Tarron", Zadra is still talking to Toby in a very serious manner, though that was mostly because how much danger the Tarrons were in as they speak. Eli Pepperjack and Steve Palchuk Like with Toby, Zadra (at first) believed that the Creepslayerz were incompetent humans and unable to protect her royal charges themselves. However, after they defeated Magmatron through tactics and resources in "Moving Day", they seem to have gained more respect from her. Loth Saborian At first, she thought that Loth was sending a threat message from Morando, until she realized that he was trying to warn her of what Morando's been up to ever since she left Akiridion-5. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * When she arrived on Earth, Zadra seemed to have developed a weakness for candy bars, resulting in her being caught in one of Eli's traps in the sewer. * From the end of "Moving Day" onwards, she wears a pair of red boots as a part of her physical appearance. Gallery Category:Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Heroes